Clover
by Peach Blossoms421
Summary: She was a four leaf clover, a gifted child with technology related powers which can destroy the world. Because of this, she was destined to be always alone. But all she wanted was happiness, to be loved by someone. And then he comes... [SS]
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa! My first try at angst. This story's one of my very first ideas since I thought of joining this site. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does. You think they'll give it to me for Christmas?

Summary – Based on CLAMP's "CLOVER" manga. She was a four-leaf clover, a gifted child with technology-related powers which can destroy the world. Because of this, she was destined to be always alone. But all she wanted was happiness, to be loved by someone.

ON WITH THE STORY --

* * *

_Take me…_

_Beyond dreams…_

_Take me…_

_Beyond time…_

_Take me…_

_To the end of the stars…_

Year 2076

The year of evolution…

Flying cars, Outer-space travel, More and more discoveries…

Among those discoveries, scientists found a young girl… a young girl that they thought could change the world.

And probably destroy it as well…

She was just human…

Yet she was capable of amazing things…

She was somehow able to control technology…

Make computers do whatever she wanted them to…

Steal data from any point of the world without lifting a single finger…

And because of this, she was locked up…

Destined and kept to be alone…

Maybe because other human beings were afraid…

Were afraid of her…

Were afraid of what she's capable of doing…

And so, she was kept alone…

She was kept in a place called 'Infinity'. Sort of like a greenhouse with trees and flowers.

Mechanical birds, mechanical toys…

Which she made herself…

Were her only friends…

If you were her, what would you have done?

Seek revenge on the ones that trapped you?

Take out your anger on those people?

Blame your family why you were like that?

But, she didn't do any of those things…

It makes you wonder doesn't it?

What would life be like if you were her?

Lonely? Because you're all alone?

Yes, you would be lonely…

And she was, too…

I met her before…

And she was beautiful…

Auburn hair as smooth a silk, eyes that were the color of emeralds, rosy skin that seemed perfect…

She looked like a goddess…

But she was some sort of fallen angel…

This is her story…

A story of a four-leaf Clover.

* * *

Yosh! I'm getting started on a chaptered fic! This chapter's short, I know. But this is like a prologue-thingy… Ever since I read CLOVER it's been bugging me to write a story like it... You should read it to... It's beautiful... There's no anime for it however, but there was one music video... (You could find it in YouTube)

Please review whether you like it or not… or whether I should continue or not...

It won't be fun if I'm only doing this fic for myself, ne?

Peach Blossoms421


	2. Destiny

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS. And I never will.

P.S.: I'm using the eastern way of name-addressing, which means the last name is said first…

* * *

_With a painful echoing voice_

_They sing out with all of their hearts_

_Without knowing the meaning of happiness, sleeping in darkness_

Hong Kong International Airport

'Flight Number J738 to Tokyo, Japan now boarding'

A man that looked in his mid-twenties stood up, luggage in one hand and a styrofoam cup of coffee in the other. His eyes were shadowed by his chestnut hair, his mouth in a slight frown.

'I better get something good out of this project…' he muttered under his breath, as he threw the styrofoam cup in the trash bin and headed to board the plane.

Tokyo Japan

The Kokkai Gijidou. The chief legislative building of the Japanese Government. That is what it all is to the eyes of most people. But down on the basement, a laboratory is cleverly hidden, with very few people authorized to enter.

"He'll be arriving in a few hours, wouldn't he?" asked a young woman, with brown hair, and hazel eyes, named Yanagisawa Naoko.

"Yes." Answered another, who was taller than her, with red hair and brown eyes, Mizuki Kaho.

"He's one of the best in China, Mizuki-san, I'm sure he'll be able to find something out."

"I hope you're right…"

She looked up from her clipboard and onto the screen, where an auburn-haired girl was shown, looking out of the window.

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

Li Syaoran was never a fan of plane rides. He never liked the food, the 'seat-mates' and especially flirty air stewardesses.

The plane landed in Japan, he headed towards immigration and is now on a taxi ride to his hotel. The clouds looked a bit gloomy, signaling Tokyo that it was about to rain. Thunder can be distinctly heard throughout. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Bad day?" The taxi driver asked, his eyes off the road and onto him for a few seconds, as if waiting for an answer.

"How can you tell?" He answered back in Japanese, a bit thankful that his mother forced him to take Japanese lessons when he was in high-school.

The taxi driver looked back at the road again…"You looked stressed, and you keep sighing. Anyone who'll look at you will probably have that same conclusion."

"It's just that, eh… how should I put this…"

"It's alright. It's not part of my job to butt in to my passenger's private life." The taxi driver said with a slight chuckle.

"No, you're not exactly butting in. It's just that, a lot has been happening to my life recently…"

"You mean problems?"

"Something like that."

"You're already having a lot of problems at this age? You're not even qualified for a mid-life crisis yet."

"Kind of…"

"It'll be alright. Nothing goes on forever. Good things end, and so do bad things."

"I…I guess you're right…"

"Well, I get quite a lot of passengers. And this probably one of the most interesting talks I've had so far with one of them…Oh, we're already here…"

"Uh… yeah…"

He paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the car. After he took out his luggage from the back of the car and walked towards the hotel.

"Good things end, and so do bad things… eh?"

* * *

"A visitor?" 

"Hai…"

"Don't you mean another one of you guys?"

"You make it sound as if that's a bad thing."

"Now, now Kaho. Just because got dumped by your boyfriend doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me."

"Sakura…"

"Or is it that time of the month?"

"I should be asking you the same question,"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"Back to the topic. Someone from Hong Kong is coming. To finally grant your wish."

"You mean…"

"Yes, but you do know that they wouldn't be to happy if they hear about this."

"I know. But I won't change my mind."

"Sakura…"

"I won't change my mind Kaho… I won't…" The girl said, tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

"But… what if we can find a solution for this problem?"

"You already tried Kaho… not once but plenty of times before."

"But what if I succeed this time?"

"I'm not discouraging you or anything but if it fails again, I'm going to go through my plan."

"You sure are hard-headed, Sakura."

"That's something really nice to say...Well, I don't want you to get caught. You better go now. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi…"

She pushed a blue button and the hologram disappeared.

'A four-leaf clover. Why did it have to be me?' She thought.

"Is this what they called 'Destiny'?'" She thought out loud.

She walked down the hallway and entered her bedroom. She lay down on her bed, sleep slowly consuming her.

"I guess… I guess it really is my destiny…"

* * *

Done for the second chapter… I randomly came up with that taxi conversation… 

Kinda weird… As of 15 December in my time-zone, I got at least 45 hits yet only got one review. Not very encouraging… at least that one review was a bit encouraging…

Well, I posted this chapter to see if you guys still wanted me to continue… Kinda short but I don't want to give out too much! P

Who are these Guardians? What kind of problems Syaoran is talking about? What plan is Sakura and Kaho talking about?

Review and I'll reveal the answers one by one!!! Muahahahaha -chokes-

-composes herself-

Ja ne!

P.S.: The Kokkai Gijidou _IS _a real building in Japan. And 'Oyasuminasai' means 'Good Night'


	3. Third Treasure

Third chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

'_Syaoran-kun…'_

_A woman called out to him, while holding out her hand, as if telling him to follow. He looked around his surroundings. They were on a cliff, and below was an ocean._

'_Syaoran-kun! Hurry!'_

_He couldn't see her eyes, and most of her body was shadowed, but somehow, she seemed familiar. Step by step, he came nearer towards her, more and more of her finally visible. He held out his hand, attempting to touch her face…_

'_I'm sorry'_

_And she fell…right after he saw her face._

_She fell into a bottomless pit, full of darkness and all he could have done was to watch._

**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**

He woke up with a start, out of breath and face in sweat. He turned of his alarm clock.

'Three years have passed… but I still dream about her,' he thought.

Suddenly, his mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Good morning Mr. Li, this is Mizuki Kaho from the Kokkai Gijidou building. My other colleagues and I would just want to know what time you're coming down here."_

"Um, I'll be there in about an hour. Is that alright?"

"_Of course. We would be expecting your arrival soon."_

He hung up and placed his mobile phone on the bedside table. He walked over to his luggage and picked out some clothes. He laid them on the bed and went inside the bathroom for a shower.

'Three years... but she still haunts my dreams...'

* * *

**IN THE OTHER SIDE OF TOKYO**

"He said he'll be arriving soon."

"That's good news… the sooner he comes here the sooner we can get down to business."

"You certainly don't like to waste any time, don't you, Karen?"

"I'm giving it my all to help this girl, Kaho. You told me her plans. But I don't really want her to go through it." She was currently busy typing something in her laptop.

Karen was only sixteen. She had reddish-brown hair, black eyes and was about the same-height as her.

"Besides, I'm aware of how this girl is feeling."

She paused typing, and looked up.

"Before you found me, I thought I was all alone in this world. My parents left me behind because of what I could do."

She looked down and closed her eyes.

"Because I was a three-leaf clover."

She held up her hand and looked at her left palm, where a three-leaf clover with the words "The Clover Project" was seen.

"Karen… I…" unable to find the words, she put her hand on her companion's shoulder.

"Do you still remember... that day?"

"Hai..."

"The day where I escaped that cage... similar to the one the four-leaf is being held as well... But they tracked me down. They threatened that if I don't come back with them, they'll hurt the other three-leaf clovers, Anna and Kiyoshi."

"But you didn't want to go back."

She smiled. "No, I didn't. And then you stood up for me, didn't you? You said that you'll take care of me. And in return, I'll help you with the Clover Project."

She continued typing.

"Back then, they used to call me San-Chen"

"That's Chinese isn't it? It means third treasure in English,"

"Yeah... but when you took me in, you gave me a new name, Karen... you told me that 'Karen' is what you wanted to name your daughter, if you ever had one... right?"

"Hai... I thought that if you were going to have a new beginning, might as well get a new name."

Karen chuckled. "You might be very cold sometimes, but when you care about something, you'll do whatever it takes to protect it. Aren't I right?"

"Did you hack into my personal account or something?"

"Nope, I can, but I didn't. Besides, I could tell just by looking into your eyes."

Karen stood up. "I'm going to visit Sakura. Once Li Syaoran gets here, take him there too."

"This will be the first time she gets to meet a human, other than us."

"First time for everything. Well, I'll meet you two there..." She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door and waved goodbye.

Kaho waved back and smiled. "She went through a lot of loneliness, from being alone. Just like the four-leaf. But now, she can smile and laugh."

She looked out of the window and held up her hand to touch the glass.

"If only the four-leaf had the chance to smile as well."

* * *

Done for this chapter. Next chapter is going to contain a bit more information about 'The Clover Project'. 

So... too short? Too much drama? Too much irrelative info?

But this necessary, alright guys?

Sometimes, I feel like changing the genre... this isn't as angsty as I thought it would be... and I'm planning on putting on some romance on later chapters... wink wink

Peach Blossoms421

P.S.: My computer has been acting a bit freaky lately so I may post chapters a bit later than I usually do. Please visit my profile for more info.


	4. Melodies and Explanations

Fourth Chapter… Sorry if I updated longer than usual. I was being attacked by the evil clutches of witches and evil wizards A.K.A. 'my siblings'.

Disclaimer – No point making up a lie to tell that CCS belongs to me… because it doesn't, didn't and will never be.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_I wish for happiness_

_I seek happiness_

_To find happiness with you_

_To be your happiness_

That song…

It was our song…

Ours…

Mine and hers…

But she isn't here anymore…

Does that mean it belongs to me now?

But…

Without her…

It seems meaningless…

I can hear it…

I can still hear it…

From far away…

Like where she was from…

Far, far away…

And now, she's even farther away…

I wonder where she is now…

I don't even know where she was from in the first place.

But her last words to me…

'I'll see you in the future, no matter what'

But what did that mean?

"Sakura! Are you here?"

Karen-chan? What was she doing here?

I jumped off the branch of the tree and headed towards here direction.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," she greeted.

"Ohayou," I greeted back.

"He'll be coming today. Very soon." She said.

I've always been envious of Karen. She was a three-leaf clover, yet she was free. And she was even living with Kaho. It may not show much, but I know Kaho loves her as if she was her own daughter.

I wonder if my own mother loved me.

"_Sakura? You there?"_

I snapped out of my reverie.

"Eh… sorry. Did you say something?"

I don't know why she did but she smiled at me.

"Li Syaoran is coming here. Today. Very soon."

"Oh…"

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"N-No, it's just that…" Now I was stuttering… was I nervous? For what?

"You're not sure if he accepts the job."

"N-No… I mean, if he doesn't accept, it will be fine and…"

She cut me off.

"I don't know you so much but I can tell that you're anxious about his answer."

There wasn't even a point of me trying to deny it.

"Kaho told me about your plans."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. She only told me, no one else. I also kept my mouth shut."

"Are you sure? What if the Oracles find out?"

"Those five can only sense danger and distress. In Kaho's opinion, this isn't even near one of them."

"I guess you're right…"

"Yup, but for now, let's choose something for you to wear! You'll want to look your best for _the_ Li Syaoran now, don't you?"

"A-Ano…"

I wasn't even given a chance to reply as she pushed me towards my bedroom.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sky suddenly became dark. Thunder can be faintly heard. And light rain showered all of Tokyo.

He was now inside the building.

"Li Syaoran, I presume?"

He turned to his right, where two people were standing, one man and one woman.

"Takashi Yamazaki at your service," he held out his hand which he shook.

"Ahem…"

"Oh and this is Mihara Chiharu. It's alright, she doesn't bite."

"What did you say?" She tried to strangle him… and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"A-ano…"

Chiharu let go of Yamazaki.

"You're looking for Mizuki-san, aren't you? Well, follow us." She said with a smile.

He followed them without any complains. The walk was silent, except for Yamazaki's random outbursts time after time. They stopped in front of a door, a simple mahogany door.

"This is…" he started…

But Yamazaki cut him through.

"Only the beginning, Li-kun. Only the beginning."

He opened the door, and saw a simple bedroom.

"Yamazaki, you forgot to insert the card…"

"Wait for a while, woman! I just wanted to show him a cool trick…"

What a weird couple.

"You may see an ordinary bedroom…"

He shut the door.

"But if I do this…"

He inserted a credit-card-sized card into a little slit…

And opened the door…

"Ta-da!"

"Wow…"

"Exactly…"

It was now Chiharu's turn to sweatdrop.

"Please Sakura! This one's really cute!"

Karen held up a green sun dress, with embroidered pink cherry blossom petals near the hem-line. A dress which was only until mid-thigh.

"Uh…no. It's drizzling, I don't think it's suited for today's weather."

She turned her attention back towards her closet and randomly chose another outfit and showed it to her guest.

"What about this one?" She asked tiredly.

Karen's face suddenly brightened up ten times more than usual.

"PERFECT!" She exclaimed.

* * *

In front of him was a very high-tech looking lab, filled with cables, wires and giant screens. The labs back in Hong Kong were nothing compared to this.

"Aah, Li-kun. You're finally here." Said a familiar voice.

"I'm Mizuki Kaho, the one who talked to you on the phone earlier. I see you've already met Yamazaki and Chiharu."

"Um.. yeah." He looked around his surroundings once more.

"I hope this kind of atmosphere would be up to your expectations?"

"Honestly, it's much more than what I've expected… But with all this, why do you still need me here?"

"You're one of the best in China in this field. And for this project, we need the best."

She walked up to the computer's monitor and typed something. And on the screen the words 'The Clover Project' were shown.

"A few decades ago, Japanese officials discovered gifted children. By the term 'gifted', we don't mean intellectually gifted, we mean that they had certain abilities that ordinary people didn't have. And we called these people 'Clovers'."

Syaoran nodded, the information sinking in slowly.

"They were further categorized according to their powers. The groups were called one-leaf, two-leaf, three- leaf and four-leaf clovers. The one-leaf being the weakest and the four-leaf being the most powerful. There are quite a handful of one-leaf and two-leaf clovers. But they aren't under tight security as their powers can't exactly bring harm to people. Their powers can only be used for themselves."

She paused and Yamazaki continued for her.

"But the three-leaf and the four-leaf, they're much, much more powerful compared to the other two categories. Currently, there are two three-leaf clovers who are kept by the Oracles, a group of five elders who are psychic. In fact, they were the ones who knew about the 'Clovers' first. There's another three-leaf, who's now being taken care of Mizuki-san, and who's also working on this project together with us."

"Then what about the four-leaf Clover?"

Chiharu decided to answer his question.

"Year after year of searching around the world, Government Officials only found one. She was considered as a major threat to the rest of the world, so…"

"We had to isolate her from human beings, so that she won't be able to learn or even hear about the evils of the world. So that she'll never have a destructive thought as long as she lived."

They all turned to the door, and saw a woman standing by.

"Yanagisawa Naoko. Nice to meet you, Li-kun."

"Well, back to the topic. Have you heard of the news a few weeks ago about the major black-out in Hokkaido?"

"I think I've heard something about it." Syaoran answered.

"Well, that was the work of our very own four-leaf clover."

"But, how was she able to do that?"

"And that's the reason why we've called you here, Li-kun," Chiharu said with a smile.

"So that's her power… Technology."

"Hai.. but, we still don't know how she was able to do it. She only has a hologram device for us to contact her in her whole house. Not a single computer for her to hack into a database to plan the exact time and exact place for her to cut the power."

"When we asked her about it, she said she didn't know. She added that she didn't even know that she did it."

"But sources in Hokkaido found that the cause of the black-out was someone hacking into their database and controlling it. And when they tried to pin-point the exact location of the hacker, it showed the place of where the four-leaf is staying."

"And we also called you here to find out more about her. Despite being under the care of the Japanese Government for years, we know extremely little about her and her existence."

"And how she was able to get those powers."

"She's been kept by the government for years? How old is she now, then?"

"She's nineteen now."

"Mr Li, would you like to meet her first?"

Syaoran looked up to see Kaho waiting for his answer.

"Sure…"

* * *

Yay! I'm thickening the plot… Muahahahaha! Lol… Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. And I promise you, Sakura and Syaoran will meet in the next one! Hopefully, this chapter gave you a bit more explaination… or probably confuse you more… This is probably one of the longest I've written

But for now…

A review please!

Peach Blossoms421


	5. Infinity

Fifth chapter!

Disclaimer - I don't own CCS. The wonderful women which makes up CLAMP do.

* * *

_The fact that you were crying in a glimpse_

_Just when did I realize it?_

_Were you simply lonely?_

_Is this feeling a fragile dream?  
_

_Don't say anything more than that_

"Sakura! What about these hair clips?"

"Karen…"

"And these shoes should match with the hair clips…"

She tried to intervene again…

"Karen…"

"But these shoes have some silver on them, and I don't think it will go with these shade of green… Does green even match with silver?"

"Karen… you're cell phone is about to ring…"

And it did.

Karen blinked once… then twice.

She flipped open her phone.

"Hello?... Oh, Kaho… Alright… That's good…Sure… I'll tell her. Bye"

"They're on the way here… aren't they?"

"How did you know my phone was about to ring?"

"I don't know… I just had a feeling. But for now, could you please go out now? I'll change into these, alright? Don't worry."

She turned her around and pushed her towards the door.

"Sakura-"

And the door was closed with such force that Karen's hair flew back.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's truly a four-leaf… or simply psychic."

* * *

"So her name's Sakura." Said Syaoran out loud. 

He was currently in Mizuki Kaho's car, on the way to where the four-leaf was living.

"That's the name her parents gave her. And we didn't change it."

"Sakura. Cherry blossoms,"

"Cute name isn't it?" Naoko asked, a big grin on her face.

"Uh, well… Yeah,"

"A cute name for a cute girl. I thought that the name Sakura suited her rather nicely."

She received a nod from Syaoran, who was rather confused. He didn't even know which side of Tokyo, or the world for that matter, he was in right now. The car ride was pretty much a blur, and the road seemed empty.

"So, is this road always this empty?" He asked, obviously wanting to know where the hell he was.

"Didn't you notice the 'Unauthorized Persons Not Allowed to Enter' sign a few minutes ago?"

"Oh-"

"This place is called 'Infinity'-" But Kaho was interrupted by Naoko.

"Named after I don't know what, found I don't know when and population … one."

"One?"

"The four-leaf clover herself."

Naoko was definitely high in spirits today. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something totally unexpected is going to happen. Blame it on instincts. And she couldn't help smiling the whole time.

"We've arrived." Kaho stated, as calm as ever.

Syaoran opened the door and stepped out. Naoko and Kaho did the same as well.

"Well, Li-kun, welcome to 'Infinity'!"

* * *

Sakura and Karen were inside. Patiently waiting, drinking tea in the living room when- 

Sakura dropped her cup.

Karen bolted up. "Sakura! What's wrong?"

"They're here." She replied, in a trance-like state.

Karen looked out the window, and just like she said, they were finally here.

"I see…"

She looked back at Sakura, who was now coming 'awake'. A knock was heard from the door.

"Eh?"

"Come in. The door's open." Karen said, while walking towards the door.

And the door opened.

Naoko and Kaho walked in.

"Come right in, Li-kun. Sakura and Karen are over here." Naoko said.

Syaoran peeked in, Sakura looked up.

And Amber met Emerald.

* * *

SUSPENSE! 

But, I kept my promise. Our little lovebirds finally meet! I just had a sudden idea of how to spice this story up some more! Yup, this chapter is one of the shortest I've ever written, but, I have very little time to write anymore. Sorry you guys!

But, I'll make an effort to make the next chapter longer than this!

But for now…

A review please!

Peach Blossoms421


End file.
